on vous l'avait caché:la vraie histoire de Norbert
by Patmol666
Summary: vindez lire siouplet.......le titre di tout


_**LA VRAIE HISTOIRE DE NORBERT **_

disclamier: norbert et l'histoire principale sont pas à moi ils sont a la madame de l'autre coté de la marre aux canards que l'on appelle _la manche......_

Piti mot de l'auteur: voila c'est une connerie qui m'a pris un beau jour d'écrire ca......je sais pas si ca sera long: j'imporvise totalement.

Je pense qu'un certain dragon rouge comprendra 2 ou 3 allusions par ci par là.........(jtm)

**VOICI LA STORY OF NORBERT LE BABY DRAGON QUI DEVIENT GRAND !**

bon voila: salut à tous mon nom à moi c'est Norbert et je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Tout à commencer il y à fort fort longtemps dans un pays inconnu de tous.....de tous sauf d'une colonie de dragons.

C'est là que mon papa et ma maman se sont rencontrés un jour de mai aux environs d'une date que les sages appellent pentcôte.

Ma maman était une magnifique dragonne verte, une maggyar à pointes d'un sang très pur. Elle était, aux dire de papa, un peu colérique mais c'est bien pour ça que "tout" le monde l'aime.

Mon papounet a moi était un norvégien à crête, d'un rouge écarlate aux yeux bleus, pur souche bien entendu...IL était très gentil et très patient, surtout avec maman (y'en avait besoin)mais fallait pas trop l'embêter quand même.

Donc mon papa et ma maman se sont rencontrés, ils sont tombés amoureux et pi

maman se sentait bizzare et bizzarement 9 moi après mon grand frère est né: tout droit sortit d'un oeuf bleu avec des points jaunes.

Ils l'ont appellé skigel c'est un maggyar à pointe rouge avec des yeux noirs ébéne.

Bien entendu mes parents étaient fous de joie. Il fillaient le parfait amour dans leur piti nid douillet dans lequel quelques années plus tard ma soeur est venue au monde.

C'était un magnifique bébé parait-il....un norvégien à crête rouge avec des yeux rouges sang le portrait craché de son père, enfin du mien, heu...du notre.

Elle s'appelle pathie ,elle , elle était dans un oeuf blanc et rouge (n/a: comme les kinders).

Et puis, 2 ans après, l'affaire s'est compliquée: maman avait pondu un très joli oeuf orange et vert et le couvait jour et nuit.

Pourtant, un matin que skigel et pathie avaient une conversation plutot enflammée, elle fut obligée de laisser son poste vaccant. C'est à se moment qu'un sorcier tout de noir vetu captura l'oeuf et s'enfuit.

Maman ne put rien faire: quand elle revint, l'oeuf était introuvable.

Maman demeurait inconssolable.

Pendant ce temps,moi, enfin plutot mon oeuf, je me suis retrouvé trimbalé de propirétaire en propriétaire qui ne prennaient aucun soin de ma royal personne.

Mais un jour des bras forts m'ont attrapés avec un amour si fort, presque aussi fort que celui de ma mère.

Les bras m'ont placés au chaud comme avec maman.

Le 25 novembre dans le calendrier sorcier, je vis le jour dans une maisonnette au fond d'un parc .

J'aimais bien le gros monsieur qui m'a appellé norbert mais quand j'ai voulu faire

mon bapteme du feu avec lui, il n'a pas apprécié je crois........snif

Alors il a appellé ses amis, ils étaient tout petits ses amis....je sais pas pourquoi....c'est pas normal.

Un beau jour, nan c'était peut etre une nuit, pres du lac, ils m'ont mis dans une boite, alors j'ai essayé de sortir mais je pouvais po alors je me suis endormis.

Et pi un monsieur tout petit......c'est pas pourquoi il était si petit c'est pas normal. Il m'a mit dans un truc qui vole, pas un dragon comme moi, nan nan ca avait pas de tête et pas d'ailes.

On a voyagé super longtemps le gros monsieur me manquait.......pi j'avais faim et

j'avais peur aussi.....oui moi Norbert le dragon j'ai eu peur une fois, cette fois là, c'est la seule fois d'ailleur.

Apres un super méga trop long voyage, on est arrivé dans une prairie immense.

Et 4 gros dragons , beaucoup plus gros que moi , sont venus vers moi, alors j'ai reconnu l'odeur de celle que j'amais et qui me manquait, celle qui m'avait porté, couvé, aimé et pleuré: ma môman.....

_-mycoooooooooooo !!!!!!!! mon fils vient voir mamounette........(1)_

oula y'avait un binss c'est qui myco ? Il semblerais que ce soit moi......

voila comment le début s'est passé.......

_Et bien merci beaucoup Norbert, heu pardon myco d'étre venu à cette 321 bis réunion des ADSAF. Revenez vite parmis nous........._

DSAF association des dragons sans amis fixes.

myco racine signifiant champignon

voila voila c'est fini ....j'ai mis 2h26 pour le faire

c'est nul ? merci appuyez sur go !!

vous voulez une suite : comment nobert, s'est il retrouvé sans amis fixes ? faites go !!

commentaires, insultes........go

BON BA A PLUCH LES GENS ..........


End file.
